The Calm : Yuna Beifong
by Arixnxl
Summary: Yuna Beifong,the older sister of Toph Beifong. Yuna was a different person compared to her sibling. Though,as the Avatar asks Toph to be his Earthbending teacher which leads Toph to bringing her sister along on the journey,what is in store for the eldest Beifong? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO!_

 _My name is Ariana :D And I've recently watched ATLA and LoK (For the 48453927th time) and I've been thinking about how amazing it would be to create such a world like that. But then I remembered I'm not that creative lmao sad life,so I decided to create a FF based on ATLA that will later (hopefully) lead onto continuing in LoK. SO ladies and gentlemen,I present to you YUNA BEIFONG. An older sister of Toph Beifong (By 3 years,making her 15)_

 _I've always loved the idea of another Beifong. Especially the character I have created._

 _Anyway! Enjoy._

 _When I was born,I showed signs of being an Earthbender as soon as I hit 1. My parents of course were ecstatic to learn that I,their first child,was an Earthbender. I grew up for the first three years of my life,creating chaos as I bended randomly. I wasn't to learn proper bending till I turned five. Then,once I turned three a couple more months passed and my sister was born! Toph Beifong was my first friend and sibling. And we were to learn that she was also an Earth Bender. Through the years,we both grew to become amazing benders,through being self taught._

 _Now enough about this small story,let's go onto the actual story._

 _Book 2 : Earth_

The brunette breathed in deeply as she sat in the gardens of her home. The smell of freshly cut grass wavered through her senses as she felt the breeze soften,her eyes shut. She felt light and whole as she meditated in the sunny afternoon.

She could sense all around her,something her sister taught the older bender. She could sense the ants crawling through their small tunnels. She could sense the guards walking around their large garden,keeping an eye on her and for anything abnormal. She could feel the heartbeat of her Fox,Kira,settling herself on the rocks near the pond. She can sense just about for now,she tuned it all out.

Yuna was always spiritual and felt herself connected to more than just Earth itself. She felt whole as she sat on the small meadow in their garden.

Though she was disturbed as she felt three big stomps,coming from the back gate. As they finished,Yuna allowed a smirk to grace her face and stood up. Abandoning her meditation,she gripped her shoulder bag and walked gracefully over to the back gate. The guards were use to her using the backgate seeing as she always goes for being free from being watched twenty four seven,unlike her little sister.

Yuna pushed through the large wooden gate and saw Toph standing with her hands on her hips and a huge grin plastered on her face. She was already dressed in her earth-bending clothes with the headband.

"Get changed Yuna,then we'll go to the tournament to kick their butts." Toph exclaimed cheerfully before Yuna laughed.

Yuna stomped her foot and a wall of earth encircled around out of her green dress,she slipped on her white shorts that came mid thigh with a long white sleeve top that puffed out at the shoulders. Over that she placed on her green tunic,she slipped off her shoes and wrapped her bandages around her feet,to her shin as well as her wrist. Once she done that,she messed up her elegant bun and put it back into a top bun with her bangs hanging out. She quickly stuffed her clothes in the bag and looked down at the metal headband. Smiling softly to herself,she wrapped it around her head before moving her bangs in front so they covered her eyes.

Clenching her fist,the wall came down and Toph grinned before gripping her sister's hand.

"Come on! It starts soon." Toph exclaimed as she led her sister,or mentor,down the familiar path to the arena.

You see,Yuna hasn't participated in the tournament for three years. She gave it up purely because she was bored of the same old challenges but also because that is around the time she started to get into her spiritual side. So,she posed as Toph's mentor and Toph didn't mind one bit.

Besides,Yuna made sure to look out for Toph during the tournaments.

Soon enough,they made it to the arena where they spotted a bunch of people lining up. Toph and I went around back and showed the guards our pass for participators. We quickly walked in and passed the gym that were full of benders. They sneered at us as we walked by and all I did was wave cheerfully at them while Toph smirked. We quickly came upon a room that overlooked the stage and it was our room till Toph had to go on.

"So,who do you think you'll have to come against?" Yuna asked her sister. Her sister furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before letting a sly smile on her face.

"I have no idea,but they definitely won't know what hit them." Toph and Yuna laughed,the eldest shaking her head at her little confident sister. Out of the two of them,Toph liked to point out how good she was. Yuna on the other hand,didn't boast as much as her sister. Toph liked to point out how good Yuna is,no matter how many times Yuna told her modesty is the best way to go.

They sat laughing and criticising the matches. Yuna and Toph had a knack for pointing out the wrongs of Earthbending. They both felt confident enough to correct anyone who earthbends. Suddenly Toph turned to Yuna with a smile on her face.

"Do you reckon one day,maybe we could achieve our goal and become mentors?" Toph spoke softly,something she has never done with anyone but her sister. Anyone else,she wouldn't even smile at. Toph held a hard exterior and she was determined to keep it that way. The only people she has ever let through was Yuna,she hasn't even let her parents through. And that is why Yuna is here with her today. Yuna wasn't just her sister,Yuna was Toph's other half.

"I believe we can,after all you're a great teacher,Toph." Yuna smiled warmly at her little sister before snickering. "Who knows,some bald old monk might come to you and ask you to help them earthbend."

Toph smiled before speaking again."Well to be a great teacher,you would have to have been taught by one." Toph spoke and nudged Yuna a little,Yuna smiling fondly at the blind girl.

Suddenly they heard the crash of the final opponent before Toph. They swung their heads around to the centre of the arena to see The Boulder gloating. The crowd was going wild and the two Beifong sisters smirked. Standing up,they glanced at each other and nodded.

A silent agreement as they made their way to the entrance.

AND THERE YA HAVE IT!

THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE CALM : YUNA BEIFONG

I FEEL LIKE I RUSHED THIS BUT OH WELL,I'LL BE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER SHORTLY. ALSO JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR,I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF YUNA SHOULD HAVE A LOVE INTEREST AND WHO.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AND THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER YAY! ALSO JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR,THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD. I HAVEN'T PLANNED ANYTHING PRIOR TO THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE, I USUALLY CREATE A WHOLE PLOT IN THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS. I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YUNA WHEN SHE JOINS THE GAANG.**_

 _ **AND ALSO ON WHO SHE'LL END UP WITH ;) MAYBE LMAO IT'S A BIT OF A STRETCH THO BUT EH.**_

 _ **I SKIMMED THROUGH THE FIRST CHAPTER AND SLIGHTLY CRINGED BECAUSE I DIDN'T PROPERLY SHOW THE CHARACTER.**_

 _ **AND HERE WE GO**_

 _ **[NOT EDITED]**_

 ** _Chapter 2 : The Blind Bandit_**

Yuna and Toph made their way to the gate where they enter. The screams and cheers were loud as the announcer called on Toph. A small smile graced Yuna's face as she placed a hand on Toph's shoulder before she left.

"Good Luck,Toph." Yuna spoke and Toph let a genuine smile appear before walking to the stage. Toph walked with confidence and an air of power,Yuna could feel it pouring off of her little sister. Yuna then shook her head with a smile before turning to climb the stairs to the bleachers.

"She is definitely going to be a powerful one." Yuna muttered to herself.

Once she climbed the stairs she found herself facing Toph's back and that she seemed to have missed a bit of rough talk. Settling herself down on a seat she leaned forward in anticipation as she awaited Toph's opponent to make the first move,seeing as Toph never makes the first move. The Boulder seems a bit agitated as he takes a step forward.

Yuna smirked knowing that as soon as he did,she saw Toph position herself in a mantis pose. The Boulder then lifted his left foot as if he was going to stomp. But Yuna saw Toph kick her right foot into the ground,creating a line of rocks that led to The Boulder,forcing him into a split.

Yuna yelped and laughed as she saw his face contorted into pain. He wailed and then Yuna eyed her sister as she made an air slice movement,making three pillars of earth appear,therefore punching The Boulder out of the ring.

Yuna laughed in amazement at how quick Toph ended him.

"Your winner and still the champion-" Yuna saw Toph grinned ruefully "-The Blind Bandit."

Yuna cheered as did Toph.

The announcer jumped to the ground where Toph awaited.

"To make things a little more interesting,I'm offering up this sack of gold-pieces to anyone who can defeat,the blind bandit." He shouted.

The arena was silence and no one seemed to stand up to the offer. Yuna snickered and stood up to go meet Toph down at the entrance. She heard the announcer shout and say something about no one facing her. Yuna then snickered once again and was about to climb down the first step but froze.

"I will."

Her head turned so fast to see a young boy climbing up the steps with a hat on his head. Yuna's eyebrows furrowed at him,he isn't what she expected to be honest. Yuna then sighed and sat down in the same spot as some people cheered while others booed.

"Do people wanna see two little girls fighting out here." Toph spoke rhetorically that caused Yuna to laugh at her little sister's words.

Yuna then let her eyes drift over to Toph's opponent and she could tell something was off about him.

"I don't really wanna fight you,I want to talk to you." The hat-guy,Yuna called him,spoke calmly. Yuna then leaned forward interests intrigued by him. She faintly heard someone say "Boo,no talking!" She held in her laugh.

She saw the hat-guy take one step forward and then Toph moved,stomping her left foot causing the earth to crack as it made it's way to the hat-guy.

I really need a proper name for that kid,Yuna thought to herself.

But what happened next,amazed Yuna. The boy seemed to have glided his way to Toph's left side.

Toph didn't sense him till he let his feet touch ground and she whirled to face him. Yuna could tell from here that Toph was already agitated at the boy as he managed to escape her attack.

"Somebodys a little light on their 's your fighting name? The fancy dancer." Toph exclaimed and it caused Yuna to shift uncomfortably as she knew that smack talking was her way of trying to figure out her next move.

This isn't something she does regularly which cause Yuna to eye the match more carefully.

The boy shrugged with a smile on his face and that's when Toph made a rock appear,trying to catapult him away but the boy evaded that too,jumping off of it and glided once again. This time around Toph and settled down behind her.

"Please wait!" The boy shouted out to Toph,still calm but he was a bit on edge knowing that Toph was hell-bent on destroying him.

"There you are." Toph smirked and turned around before she bent a piece of earth up and pushed it towards the kid. Yuna stood up as she noticed him lift his hands up. Looking towards Toph,but then back to the boy he seemed to have pushed air towards the oncoming boulder,and Toph.

Toph yelled and skidded across the ground and off the stage. Yuna gasped and lifted her hand,causing the earth to meet her halfway before she fell 20 feet.

The entire arena went silent but Yuna moved quickly and ran down the steps to meet her sister. Earth bending the door to appear,she ran out and saw Toph getting up and dusting her clothes off as she earthbent the pillar of rock that Yuna made,towards the ground.

The youngest sister was staring at the ground as she stomped her way to Yuna. That is when the crowd started cheering and Yuna smiled encouragingly at Toph who sighed.

Yuna looked past her sister and saw the boy appear on the steps before he started shouting.

"Please listen! I need an earthbending teacher and I think it's suppose to be you!"

"Whoever you are just leave-" Toph started but Yuna spoke up causing Toph to stare at her older sibling with surprise.

"Leave her alone." Yuna stated coldly. Toph walked past Yuna and Yuna earthbent the doors closed as the kid tried to come towards her.

The two siblings walked in silence as they gathered their bags from the top room. Yuna could tell that Toph was upset about losing the wasn't because she lost the money but because a boy,that didn't do any earthbending,defeated her on her own turf.

It really hurt Toph's pride.

The two made it back to the house and Yuna could tell Toph didn't want to talk,so the older sibling changed into her normal robes before finding her fox,Kira. The red fox smelt their owner coming towards them and yelped in joy before her tiny legs ran towards Yuna. Kira was somehow still small,much to Yuna's amusement.

Yuna scooped up Kira and walked over to the small pond Kira always rests by. Yuna sat down peacefully and pulled out her scroll that she carries with her and started to read. Kira rested in Yuna's lap and let her eyes close as she also felt at peace being on her owner.

Yuna scanned the scroll that held different techniques that firebenders have. What Yuna does while studying is that she tries to incorporate the techniques that the other three nations hold,and uses it for way she can out-do anyone bender.

Yuna probably sat there for a hour before she felt three feet padding across the green-grass near one of the walls. Gasping,she stood up and rushed over to where the three people are before she felt Toph already there. Yuna continued to rush over when she felt Toph earthbend.

Once she got there though,it was the same boy that defeated her in the ring and two unknown people. Yuna narrowed her eyes in suspicion and used her earthbending to hold their feet to the ground. They gasped and Toph stared at them,never wavering.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Yuna demanded as she made her way next to her sister. They all looked at her and the tallest boy dropped his jaw at the sight of her while the girl stuttered,clearly intimidated now that their are two earthbenders.

The boy that defeated Toph spoke up.

"Please!I'm the Avatar and I need an earthbending teacher and a crazy king once told me that I need a teacher that listened to the earth. I need to learn earthbending before the summer ends to defeat the firelord." He exclaimed and Yuna faltered slightly,as she could sense he was being sincere."And I think that earthbending teacher is her."

Yuna earth bent and made sure they weren't attached to the ground no more before looking down at Toph.

"Like I said,not my problem." Toph spoke sharply before walking off,Yuna following her wanting to get away from the boy who kept staring at her.

"Look we all have a part to this war." The tall boy spoke and Yuna locked her eyes on Toph to see her reaction,she could tell Toph was rethinking his words. "And your part is to teach Aang,earthbending."

There was a moment of silence before Toph turned around,with her face completely different. She went from "I'll kick your butt." to "Help me,I'm innocent and weak."

"Guards! Guards,help!" She shouted her voice soft but held a panicked tone in them. Yuna snickered as she saw the three teens run away. Yuna then changed her face as well,to a caring one as she placed her hand on Toph's shoulder.

The guards quickly came around the corner and stopped in front of them.

"Toph! Yuna,what happened?" They questioned and Yuna glanced up at the guard before Toph spoke.

"I-I thought I heard someone.I got scared." She spoke softly and they placed a hand on her shoulder as I gestured to take her.

"You know your father doesn't like you wandering around without supervision." The guard spoke softly while the other stayed where Yuna was,scanning the area before Yuna let out a soft angelic laugh.

"I'm sure she just heard Kira rustling about,Jin." Yuna spoke softly as the guard flattered and nodded before bowing and walking off.

Yuna walked off,sensing someone was watching her. Kira popped out of one of the bushes,yelping playfully before Yuna picked her up.

"When was the last time you had a bath,Kira?"

Kira growled playfully at Yuna,as they made their way back into the house.

It's probably been an hour since she found Toph with those three kids. She rested in her room with a now clean Kira,who sat upon Yuna's bed sleeping. Yuna was meditating peacefully,in front of her window that showed the pond Kira always lies by. Though she was once again interrupted by Toph walking in.

Yuna turned and stared as her sister came and sat next to her. They sat in silence before Yuna felt Toph punch her roughly,causing the older girl to yelp and glare at Toph.

"What was that for!?"

"For jinxing my luck." Toph spoke and sat up straight."Maybe some bald monk might come to you and ask you to teach them." Intimidating Yuna who narrowed her eyes at her little sister,before letting out a laugh.

"Well actually I said bald,old,monk." Yuna said before turning serious."Though,you know I was thinking that maybe you teaching the Avatar,still trying to believe it,will be good for you."

Toph flattered slightly at her sister's words.

"The Avatar,coming to my little sister." Yuna repeated the words and let a proud grin wash over her face."Now that is something I'll be saying for a while."

Toph let out a laugh and looked up at Yuna. "I also see,you're getting better at sensing things." Yuna nodded and looked out the window before looking down at Toph.

"I also sensed you thinking about that offer." Yuna spoke before standing up,sensing a guard is coming her way."Don't let anything hold you back from that,Toph. You're an amazing earthbender,don't think otherwise."

Toph let a smile graced her face and stood up before hugging Yuna,who leaned down considering she is extremely tall compared to Toph. The guard knocked on her door before Yuna called her in. He opened it and bowed,before speaking.

"Your mother and father request your presence for a special dinner." He spoke and Yuna furrowed her eyebrows before laughing slightly,sensing who was in the building. The guard left and Toph growled.

"Guess twinkletoes isn't as stupid as I thought he would be." Toph stormed off and left Yuna to change. Knowing the Avatar is high on her parents list,Yuna changed into a flowy green dress that held sleeves that were also flowy. She placed on her golden belt and gold shoulder padding before placing her hair in a half-up-half-down do. Slipping on her white scarf that didn't wrap around her neck,she made her way down to the dining area and Kira following her steps.

As she walked in,she could see Toph was already seated with the three guests,Master Yu and her parents. Her parents smiled up at their eldest as she walked over next to Toph and sat boy who was staring at her before,stared once more as her father introduced her.

"This is my eldest,Yuna." Lao introduced her to the three who smiled at her.

"Hello." She spoke softly.

A maid made it's way towards everyone and placed a bowl of soup in front of them. Yuna smiled at the maid softly before she blew softly on the soup. She turned her head to see Toph staring in front of her blankly,before Lao spoke up.

"Blow on it,it's too hot for her." The maid was about to do so,but then Aang spoke up.

"Allow me." He then sent a mini tornado that crossed the table and into Toph's soup that cooled it down. Yuna watched with her mouth agape,slowly clapping at seeing someone airbend. She felt a budge on her leg and stopped clapping,knowing Toph did it.

"Avatar Aang,it's an honor to have you visit us." Poppy,Yuna and Toph's mother,spoke up. Yuna snickered softly as she knew it was more than a "visit." That's when Yuna froze,piecing two and two together. If they ask Toph to be the Avatars earthbending teacher in front of their parents,they'll then later on figure out that Toph hasn't be honest with them. Yuna cursed in her mind,figuring out a plan to get them alone.

"In your opinion,how much longer do you think the world will last." Lao questioned the young monk.

"I'd like to defeat the fire lord by the end of summer." He spoke before his eyes went straight to Toph and flickered between her and Yuna,who went stiff in her seat. "But I can't do that if I don't find an earthbending teacher first." He spoke,a smug smile on his face.

Toph narrowed her eyes at the monk while Yuna laughed softly as she spotted the young water-tribe shoveling rice into his mouth. He quickly froze though as he spotted Yuna looking at him,before straightening up and sending her a sheepish smile.

"Well,Master Yu is the finest in the land. He's been teaching Yuna and Toph since they were little." Lao spoke and Yuna fought the urge to roll her eyes and correct her father. Master Yu would be buried ten feet under if he ever were to fight Toph and Yuna.

"Then they must be great Earthbenders." Aang commented while throwing a huge grin towards the two Beifong sisters."Probably good enough to teach someone else-OW!" Yuna fought a smirk as she knew it was Toph,while the monk glared at the two sisters. Lao turned his head to stare at his two daughters.

Toph sat eating her rice while Yuna giggled softly.

"Toph is still learning the basics,while Yuna is moving on from the basics." Master Yu commented,with furrowed eyes. Yuna ate some rice,while letting a smirk grace her face. Which was only caught by the water-tribe boy,who raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Yes and sadly because of her blindness,I don't think she'll ever become a true master while Yuna won't be of one till she is at least thirty." Lao spoke sadly,gazing at his two daughters.

Yuna narrowed her eyes at the bowl of rice in front of her.

 _It's too bad I'm already one_ ,Yuna thought to herself.

"Oh I'm sure they're better than you think they are-" Aang was cut off as Toph moved her foot back,causing the poor boy to slam his head in his bowl of rice. Yuna lost it and started giggling as the boy looked at Toph with a deadpanned expression.

Though,he smirked and Yuna began to think why? Before she was met with a bunch of wind and rice in her face. She sighed as she knew what was going to happen next and Toph slamming her hands on the table was enough to confirm it. Yuna wiped the rice of her face before standing and leaving the room,going to clean herself up.

She quietly changed into a pair of flowy shorts and a white and green long sleeve before crossing her legs and sitting silently in her room. While Yuna meditated in her room,eventually falling asleep,Toph and Aang were outside going for a walk. They spoke about how Toph could earthbend and how she is able to see the world,using her feet.

"That is amazing." Aang commented as he gazed at the blind earthbender. Toph gazed at the ground,before sighing.

"My parents don't understand." She spoke,slightly sad before walking forward."They've always treated me like I was helpless."

"Is that why you became the blind bandit." Aang asked and Toph felt a smile stretch on her face.

"Yeah and because of Yuna too." She spoke as Aang looked at her questionly."She has already mastered Earthbending,she is amazing at was the one who taught me more advanced bending and she competed in the tournaments ever since she was was the only one who believed in me."

"Then why stay here when you're not happy." Aang questioned. Toph looked down at the ground and spoke."They're my parents and Yuna is my sister,where else am I supposed to go."

"You could come with us." Aang said and had a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yeah,you guys get to go wherever you want,nobody tellin you want to do,that's the life." She muttered and closed her eyes. "It's just not my life." She said and opened her eyes. It was silent for a moment before she snapped her head to the side and crouched down before she felt the ground.

"We're being ambushed." She spoke,urgently. She gripped the Avatar's hand and yanked him forward,the two running but they weren't fast enough they felt themselves captured in metal containments.

Aang peaked through the bars and spotted ten guys standing in front of them,six he recognised from the tournament but four were completely new guys who wore vicious grins.

"I think you kids owe me some money."

That is when Yuna snapped her eyes open and shouted fearfully,as she felt the presence of ten men over by one of the walls,each being familiar.

"Toph!"

 _ **THERE YOU HAVE IT! I FORGOT TO UPLOAD YESTERDAY LMAO DEAD. BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YA'LL ARE SLIGHTLY GETTING THE DRIFT OF THIS. OFC ITS SUPPOSE TO BE A BIT BORING AT FIRST BUT I HOPE YA'LL WILL ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE YUNA IS GOING TO BE LIVID. ALSO "WHO ARE THE FOUR OTHER GUYS?" THAT IS SOMETHING I'VE DECIDED TO ADD IT ;)**_

 _ **bYE**_


End file.
